One Time My No 1 Girl
by springjasmine91
Summary: One happen if two unlikely people meet and fall in love? Will their love blooms as they go through dissapointment and heartbreak along the way as people want to break them up? Totally Smitchie
1. Trailer

**ONE TIME**

(My Number 1 Girl)

This is a love story between two unlikely people

_Showing a girl hugging her mum in New Jersey as she boards the plane to go LA._

_While at the other side of the country a guy was in his recording studio recording his new hit single._

One they met in a party in New York during New Years Eve

_Showing the guy and the girl dancing together happily_

But fate has other plans for these two people

_Showing the guy and the girl dating secretly behind their school._

Will their friend plan to break them up?

_Showing the guy and the girl arguing _

Will their love blossom into something more?

_Showing the girl gave the guy a kiss._

What will the publicity will say about them?

_Showing the guy holding a magazine and studied the picture as he reads the article_

Or will the rumour ruin his career and their relationship?

_Showing the guy in his manager's office looking frustrated _

_Another scene shows them arguing and her crying_

_You will found in One Time (My No. 1 Girl)_

_Starring:_

_Joe Jonas as Shane Gray_

_Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres_

_Nick Jonas as Nate Black_

_Kevin Jonas as Jason White_

_Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar_

_Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ella_

_Jasmine Richards as Peggy_


	2. Chapter 1

__

Mitchie Torres was in the airport ready to go in the plane to go to LA since her mom's catering business has been expanded to an another branch there. She was hugging her one and only best friend, Sierra and said "I'm gonna miss you" and Sierra said "I'll miss you too. Don't forget to update to me very week OK?" Mitchie just nodded as they continue heir hug. Sierra and Mitchie's hug was interrupted when Connie Torres, Mitchie's mum cleared her throat and said "Mitchie, honey. Its time to go" Mitchie waves goodbye as she board the plane with her mom as her journey to a new place begins.

In LA, Shane Gray was recording his new hit single, One Time. He was halfway through the song when the producer stopped the song and asked his for the 5th time today "Shane, where the hell is your heart. You keep on doing this is have to stop producing. You are not improving. I will give you another week. If you aren't improving I will have to stop recording. Am I clear on that Shane?" Shane just nodded. The producer, Brown Cesario is Shane's uncle. He was very disappointed in Shane. He's not singing the song right and he keep on making the same mistakes. " Alright everybody, that's it for today. See you guys tomorrow." He said "and you. Improve your singing or else you will be left out in the streets. Do you want that Shane?" Shane just looked at him for a while and finally he said "Sure, whatever. Look I'm tired. Can I go now?" Brown still frowning said "Yeah, sure. Just make sure you practice and get some rest OK Shane. See you!" Shane went out of the building planning to go home but she changed his mind. He flipped his phone and started texting. He wrote "Party at my place. Everyone is invited." to his friends. His friends invited their friends and their friends and their friends invited their friends. Well, by the time it was midnight, everyone was partying hard, dancing. With the loud music, drinks and all it was a stress relieve for Shane. The party lasted until 5am. When everyone has gone, Shane dragged himself to his bedroom, brushed his teeth, changed into a wife beater and shorts and slid into his bed as he falls asleep instantly. This is his lifestyle. Other than school that is.

Back with Mitchie and her mom, they just came out from the airport after God knows how many hours of complete torture inside the plane. Mitchie seriously couldn't sleep since she was too nervous to go to LA. Mitchie and her mom rented a car and drove about half an hour drive and when they arrived at their new home, Mitchie couldn't believe how big the house is. It's a double storey Victorian house. "Mitchie, go upstairs. Your things are already up there. it's the room second door to the right. Mitchie went to her new room and sat on the bed. Almost all her stuff are already in place since her mom came a few weeks ago to put together everything since the movers to move their stuff in the new home. She sat on the four poster bed and decided to change. She put the backpack from the floor and put it on her bed as she opened the bag and took out her clothes and out them in the drawers and closet. She quickly went in the bathroom and quickly changed. she brushed her teeth and jumped into bed. The second her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Mitchie woke up and yawned. She looked at the clock and it says 6 o'clock. She showered and change into a striped t-shirt that shows of her perfect figure and matched with her skinny jeans and her white Converse shoes. She walked downstairs to find her mom, making pancakes. She sat at the table and said "Morning mom" picked up her utensils and took a bite of the delicious pancakes. "Yum." was all she said. "Connie smirked and said "Mitchie dear, just wanna tell you that today is your first day of school. You better hurry up or you're gonna be late for school. Mitchie nodded and said "Yes mom," as she finished her breakfast. She went upstairs to get her book bag and ran back down and was out the door. She walked to school since its just a few blocks away. This is gonna be a long day for Mitchie in her new school in LA.

Shane rushed in school as soon as the bell rang. He went to his locker and picked out his books for the day. He was thinking about the recording of his new song when he bumped into someone. The girl was beautiful. She wore a striped shirt with skinny jeans with a pair of white Converse on. "Sorry" was all she said before retreating passed him. He wondered who the girl was. "Maybe she's a new here." Shane thought. Throughout the day he kept on thinking about the girl he bumped into this morning, he must know her name.

Mitchie couldn't believe she could be such a klutz. She just accidentally bumped into this guy this morning. He was hot. She could tell. She passed through the hallway and into her first class; Science. Mitchie couldn't stop thinking about that guy the whole day. She made some friends. They are Ella, Penny and Caitlyn. These trios are the best of friends. They shared the same passion to music like Mitchie does too. After the day was over, she walked home slowly. She hoped to see that guy again.

At the other side of town, Shane stopped his car at the stop sign. He was on his way to the recording studio to record his song. His mind is still wondering who the girl is. He too hoped to see her again. Little did they know that fate will bring these two together.

Many months later, it was New Years Eve. Mitchie and his mom were at home. They celebrated with non-stop One Tree Hill marathon and lots of popcorn. While Mitchie was watching she got a phone call. It was from Ella. "Mitchie, get ready. We're celebrating New Year. I'll come to your house in half passed 10. Don't be late." Mitchie told her mom that Ella invited her to go and celebrate New Years Eve. Her mom without looking at her just nodded as her eyes still on the TV set while putting popcorn in her mouth once in a while. Mitchie smirked and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Since its been months since she moved here, all of her stuff are everywhere. She opened her closet, picked a few clothes that might be right for the occasion. After a few dress change, she finally picked a striped ribbed tank top with a bubble gum big button shorts. She put on a pair of her Converse shoes. She put on some make up, picked up her small handbag and ran downstairs just in time to see Ella, Peggy and Caitlyn waiting for her. Caitlyn saw Mitchie as he walked down the stairs complained "Mitchie, come on. Lets go. We're gonna be late for the party." Mitchie then said "Alright, alright. Come on lets go. Bye mom" Her mom waved goodbye as the four girls went into Ella's blue convertible and drove to the party. Mitchie has no idea that she will meet someone very special that night.

Shane's house was very festivative and loud. He held the New Year's Eve party this year. His two best friends and band mates Jason and Nate greeted him "Hey Shane, cool party." Jason said. "thanks" was his reply. "Hey man, I gotta split. See you later" Shane said as he picked up his pace towards the door. He saw the most beautiful person that he's been looking everywhere for months now. He decided to go towards her. But when someone called him, he turned greeted that person back and turned to see the girl was gone. He was gravely disappointed.

Mitchie, Ella, Caitlyn and Peggy arrived at Shane's house to see their surrounded by balloons and bunch of teenagers. Some of them she knew were from school but some she didn't recognize. She was looking around when she saw him. He was looking for her too she could tell. She saw his head turned when his name was called by someone, that's when she decided to go and find the girls. But instead, she meet with someone she knew from school. She greeted them as they passed her. She went to the punch table to get something to drink when she saw him. She smiled and walked towards him.

Shane was surprised the girl that he was looking for was right in front of him. "Hi" she said. Shane then nervously said "Hi. My name is Shane. Gray" Mitchie smiled and said "Mitchie. Torres. Cool party." Shane shrugged and said "Its okay I guess." After a few minutes of silence between them it was Shane who broke the silence and asked. "So, I didn't see you around school before? Are you new here?" Mitchie without hesitation said "Not really. When you and I met the other day in front of the water fountain in school, that was my first day here in LA. Arrived the night before from New Jersey." Shane just nodded as he listened to what she said "So, why did you come all the way from New Jersey?" Shane asked. Mitchie then explained that her mom has a catering business here. "She's just want to expand her business" Mitchie said. Shane decided it was time to dance. He took her hand and take her to the dance floor. They danced to Low, Beep, Gotta Feeling, Seventeen Forever and finally after the last song, a slow song went on. The title of the song is I'll Be sung by Edwin McCain. Shane and Mitchie was the main attraction as they danced to that song. After the song was over, Shane brought her to a place near the pool where they sat at one of the lounge chair. They chatted a little bit about each other and they both discovered that they have the same passion for music. When they said the countdown, Mitchie and Shane held hands and wished each other Happy New Year under the fireworks display. "Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?" Shane ask her. Mitchie smiled and have him a peck on his cheek. An hour later, Mitchie looked at her watch to find it's already 1.30pm. Its already pass her curfew. "Shane, I gotta go. I'll see you around OK. Bye." It was truly a wonderful New Year for both of them.

Few weeks later the day before school starts, Shane called Mitchie. "Hello?" Mitchie asked. Shane snickered and kept quiet. "Hello? Is anyone there? I know it's you Shane. I have caller ID!" Mitchie said with a big smile. Shane smiled as he was about to say. "Why hello there pretty lady? What are you going to d today?" Mitchie rolled her eyes and replied "Shopping with Ella, Caitlyn and Peggy. Why? You wanna join with? Be my guess. You can hold our bags while we go shopping" Shane smiled and said "OK. Can I bring my friends along with me? If that is alright with you." Mitchie smile grew larger and larger. This is gonna be great. After they hang up, Shane called Nate

Ring

Ring

Nate: Hello? (with a tired voice)

Shane: Hey Nate. Do have any plans for today?

Nate: No. Why?

Shane: Well, get ready, I wanna go to the mall with a few friends. Ask Jason to come with.

Nate: Shane, are you sure you're not pulling a prank on us again. If you are its not funny.!

Shane: This is not a prank. Can't a guy ask an another guy friend to hang out? God!

Nate: (Yawn) Alright. I'll call Jason for you.

Shane: Thanks man. Talk to you later (hung up the phone)

"Good" was all he said before getting ready.

Mitchie just finished applying her make-up when the girls came. They gossiped as they waited for Shane to arrive. "You will not believe me when I say that last night, Jason White asked me out" Ella said. OMG!" was all the girls could say as they squealed. "Well, guess who has a date with Nathan Black?" Caitlyn said with a big smile. "No? He asked you out?" Ella, Peggy and Mitchie said. Caitlyn just nodded and they squealed some more. "So, Mitchie. I saw you and Shane Gray were really close that night during the party. What happened?" Peggy asked. Mitchie blushed and said "Well, me and him met during my first day in school. He was so sweet. He gave me his number. Oh, I even invited him to join us. Is that okay with you girls?" she asked with deep concern. The girls just squeal and that's when the bell rang. Mitchie's mom opened the door to reveal three boys in outside. "Mitchie! There are three boys for waiting for you! Come in boys" Mitchie went to the door followed by Ella, Peggy and Caitlyn. The other three girls jaws dropped. "Jason?" Ella asked "Nate?" Caitlyn asked while Peggy kept quiet. Mitchie said "Hi Shane. These must be your friends that will be helping us carry the shopping bags. Come on. Let's go" and went outside taking Shane's hand as she giggled. The girls who was still shocked followed out with a happy smile.

When they reached the mall, the guys and the girls were holding hands. Peggy called her boyfriend Barron to come to the mall and meet her there. Together all four couples were like on a quadruple date as they walked through the mall. The girls go in and out of the shops buying clothes, accessories, etc. Mitchie was happy that Shane didn't complained one bit but not the other three. They groaned every time the girls went in a shop and come out with dozens of shopping bags. They took a break after 3 hours of shopping at the mall and went to the food court to have a smoothie. Shane and Mitchie decided to share an ice cream cone. "They looked so cute together as a couple" the others would thought. They didn't realized that lurking behind a dumpster was someone planning to break Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray up.

The next day in school, Shane picked her up to school. They held hands as they went to their own classes. They were like the IT couple as they walked through the halls as people glanced at them. Some with disgust but some with awe. Their relationship went on for months and finally it was time for Prom. A few weeks the Prom, someone decided to break the IT couple up and this person is non other than the head cheerleader herself Tess Taylor. "I get what I want and I want Shane Gray. I will get him even if that Mitchie girl have to be the victim." Tess thought to herself. She asked her friends from the Cheerleading Squad to help her.

Mitchie already picked out her dress for the prom which is tomorrow. She couldn't believe her luck to find a boyfriend when she reached LA. But she didn't know that fate has other plans for her and Shane. Shane who already finished recording his new hit single "One Time" was on the charts for 5 weeks in a row and its in the Top 10 Hits. It was his gift for her when it was on the radio. Mitchie squeal. She was so happy for her boyfriend. Shane and Mitchie was happy they are together.

Tess decided to make operation Break Mitchie and Shane Up a day before prom. She called her friends "Brianna, get over here" A few minutes later Brianna came with a video cam. "This will teach her a lesson for taking my dream boy!" Tess said. Brianna just nodded. She waited until Mitchie went home. Currently they were at his house. Brianna took out the video cam. When the coast is clear, she knocked on Shane's door and waited for him to opened the door. When he did, Brianna turned on the video cam and recorded. "Hi Shane." Tess said " I just came by to say that I am happy that you and Mitchie are dating. Sure I was jealous but now I'm not." Shane who was surprised to see Tess said "Tess, its 12 am. Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Tess smiled cockily and said "Well, I know now is not a good time but I just want to give you a good luck kiss. Please?" Tess begged. Shane sighed and Tess smiled. She kissed him for a long time. When she was done, Brianna turned off the video cam and waited for Tess in her car. Tess walked a few minutes later to the car and said "Done. Now lets send this to Mitchie." Brianna nodded and went to Mitchie's house. Mitchie who just came down from her bedroom decided to watch TV before going to bed heard the doorbell. She opened the door to reveal a small CD. She took the tape and read the label "To Mitchie. Please watch me" Mitchie went to her bedroom and took out the CD and put it in her laptop. As she saw the images of her boyfriend kissing Tess, tears came down her face as she watched then whole scene. After the video was over. She took the CD and ran towards his house. She knocked loudly and Shane opened to see a tear stained Mitchie holding a CD. "Shane. How could you!" Throwing the CD at him and ran off. He was about to chase after her but decided to let her cool off. She picked up the CD, went back in his house, turned on his DVD player and watched as the images of the previous events right in front of him. He turned off the DVD, picked up his phone and car keys and went out. He didn't even bother to change as he drove towards Mitchie's house. When he arrived her room was dark. He wanted to ring the doorbell but he decided to go by her balcony. He climbed the balcony, opened the door and looked at Mitchie's sleeping self. He didn't realized that all along she was actually awake. She couldn't sleep. She turned to the side to find Shane. She got up and turned on her bedside table lamp. Mitchie cried as she saw Shane "Shane? What are you doing here?" Shane took her hand and he started to say "Mitchie, I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you. But its not my fault. It was Tess. She set me up. Look at me." Shane took her chin and kissed her. "I love you Mitchie Torres and no one will ever replace a girl like you. OK?" Mitchie cried and said "OK" and Shane hugged her until she fell asleep.

After the incident Shane and Mitchie became closer. It was finally Prom night as the girls dress up and attract the guys. Mitchie wore a stunning strapless A-line Tiffany Design Fall prom dress with contrasting detailing. Shane couldn't take his eyes off her. Many other guys from school couldn't believe how beautiful she is. Shane smiled as he held her hand and they danced together all night. They didn't see a very jealous Tess at the far end side of the beverage table. That's when she got an another idea. She took out the bottle of vodka that she stole from her parents liquor cabinet this morning and put in a large amount of it in a cup and strolled her way towards the couple. She gave the cup to him and Mitchie. Mitchie didn't drink. Mitchie look at her with a worried look. Shane felt dizzy after drinking the cup of punch that Tess gave him swayed from side to side. Mitchie saw this and looked at Tess. "Shane. Are you ok?" Mitchie asked. "Oh, is poor Mitchie sad!" Tess said with a snicker. Shane felt the world spinning around. Everyone saw Shane collapsed on the floor. That's when Mitchie had an idea. Since she was holding the cup, she drained the cup to Tess who was all wet. That's when Peggy and Ella held the punch bowl on Tess's head and drained the bowl as the punch made the wet Tess look like a wet racoon. She stomped her feet and went out. Mitchie said "Come on Shane. Let's go home." Shane who already bit conscious stood up and swayed side to side. Jason and Nate volunteered to take over but she held her hand and said "Don't worry. I'll take care of this." Mitchie brought him out and practically dragged him home. She put him on his bed. He was a bit sober after he was knocked out for a few minutes. "Huh, where am I?" he asked. Mitchie explained everything and they shared a laugh. That is when he unexpectedly kissed her. She let him kiss her. They didn't realized that they went too far and you guys know what happens next right?

The next morning, Mitchie woke up to see a naked Shane beside her. She just realized that she too was naked and she screamed. "Shane, OMG! Shane Wake up!" Shane groaned and said "just a few minutes mom." Mitchie smirked "Shane. Wake up!" he didn't move. She wore a big t-shirt and went to the kitchen got a pail from the sink, filled it up with water and went back upstairs. She counted to three and "Splash" Shan Gray was all awake and wet. ""What?!" was all he could say. When he saw Mitchie wearing his T-shirt that's when he realized "What happened last night?" Mitchie sat back down and explained "Well, first Tess got you drunk so I got mad and I thrown punch at her and the girls throw punch from the big bowl. She ran off afterwards. Then I brought you home, we kidda went overboard on our make-out session and when I woke up this morning naked, I knew we had sex and I think it was the experience of my life. So that's what happened." Shane gaped and said "WHAT!?" Mitchie said "Shh keep quiet. The neighbours could hear you." Mitchie whispered. Shane who grew angry. "OMG, my life is so screwed. What should I tell my mum. She's gonna kill me" Shane started to raised his voice. "Shane, please be quiet." Mitchie said worried if the neighbours have any suspicion towards him. "MITCHIE WE JUST HAD SEX! I CAN'T GET OVER IT! OMG, MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME!" he yelled. That's when Mitchie couldn't take it anymore. "OH, THEN YOU REGRET EVEN DATING ME TOO HUH?" her voiced raised. "No, I didn't mean that Mitchie! Its just that I'm just too freaked out about this. Shhh…..Mitchie please don't cry" Shane said hugging Mitchie who started crying. "FINE SHANE! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME IN MY LIFE. THEN GOODBYE" she yelled as she took her things from the table and ran out of the door and into the streets. She didn't see where she was going when she was hit by a car. But the worse thing is that Shane had chased after her and saw her got hit by a car. He yelled "Mitchie!" and went towards her. Her face has blood all over it coming from her head. He carried her and ran to the car and drove to the hospital. "Mitchie, I'll save you. Just hold on."

Mitchie woke up and saw her surrounding. Everything is white. She was confused. Then a man walked up towards him and said "Oh, good you're awake." "Where am I?" Mitchie asked. "Why, you're in heaven my dear. You just got hit by a car. Very tragic. But so sad that your boyfriend had to witness that." the man told her. "Shane saw that?" Mitchie asks again. The man just nodded "Yes. Now Mitchie Torres you have two choices you want to stay here or you want to go back to the one you love. Its your choice Mitchie dom't forget, you have a life in yourself right now. "I am?" Mitchie asks. The man just nodded. That's when she decided. "I want to be down there. Please bring me back" and with that the man snapped his finger and she was back on earth. She woke up in a hospital bed wired everywhere. She looked around and saw Shane sleeping on the chair beside her. She reached out and touched him. With the slightest touch Shane groaned and woke up. "Mitchie, you're awake. I thought I'd lost you. Please, don't leave me again. I love you too much" He said and kissed her. "I love you too Shane and or little one too," Mitchie said and that's when Shane looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about?" Mitchie just smiled and said "Oh, nothing, I love you Shane Gray." It was the happiest day of her life.

A few weeks later, Mitchie was at home. She just came back a few days ago but se still feels sick. She keep on going in and out of the bathroom. Her mom knew the symptom and asked Mitchie, are you pregnant?" Mitchie said "I dunno mom." Her mom understood and said "I'll be back. Need to get some things at the drugstore. Anything to request? Condom? Pills? Pregnancy test?" Her mom asks sarcastically. Mitchie said "Mom, can yo buy me a pregnancy test please. Thanks" and puked some more. Her mom got the car keys and drove towards the drugstore. She went to the aisle where they sell the pregnancy test and too three. She paid for them and went home. Sonny was in her room looking at the ceiling when he mom's head popped up from the door. "here. Try them and tell me later the results" Mitchie thanked her mom and ran to the bathroom. She took all three tests and waited. While waiting, she was in thoughts "What if I am pregnant? What will Shane reaction be?" Her thoughts were interrupted when the alarm on her phone went off signalling that time was up. She walked to the sink picked up all three of the test and saw all three have light pink light. "OMG! MOM! I'm pregnant!" She yelled out. Her mom ran to the bathroom to find Mitchie collapsed on the floor. She saw the test and saw the pink line. "OMG, Mitchie." Mitchie who was now unconscious was carried by her mom to the bed. She quickly called Shane to come over. Shane came quickly as ever. When Shane came, she asks Connie what had happened. Connie just said "She collapsed on the floor." That's when Mitchie woke up. "Mom?" She asks "I'm here honey sitting down beside her. "Shane's here." and she went and whispered to her daughter's ears. "Now is a good time to tell him the new. Good luck honey." she stood up and walked out of the room. Shane came over and sat on her bed "Hey, I heard you collapsed on the floor. What happened?" Mitchie looked at him and took his hand and said "Come closer Shane." He came closer and she put his hand on he flat stomach and said "Our baby Shane." Shane who looked confused said "What?" Mitchie sighed and said "I'm pregnant Shane with your baby. Aren't you happy?" she asked him. Shane shook his head and said "Mitchie, I'm happy but I can't accept the fact that you are pregnant with my baby. I'm sorry." and left. She cried and cried. Her mom comforted her and said "Its alright baby. I will help you with this. I will give that Shane a piece of my mind. Now you get some rest. You got school tomorrow. Goodnight honey." and kissed her daughter as Mitchie slept with tears down her face.


	3. Chapter 2

__

_The next few months, Mitchie and Shane didn't talk to each other. Shane tried to apologize but she keep on slipping away and avoiding him. Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn, Jason and Nate was very angry with Shane. They tried to get them back together but both of them are too stubborn. Finally they gave up and let them be. Day after day, week after week, month after month Mitchie's stomach became bigger and bigger. Shane could see that even in then hallways he would sneak to see how Mitchie was doing. She would rub her stomach softly and sighed at the locker. He too sighed and wished he was there but he couldn't because he have already broken her heart and couldn't do anything about it. Tess who has learned her lesson after the Prom felt sorry for Mitchie. She often would help Mitchie and now they became close friends but not as close as Ella, Peggy and Caitlyn who often helped her when she's at home._

_Many months has passed and it was her final month of pregnancy. Mitchie was reading Pride and Prejudice in her bedroom when there was a knock at the door. Shane opened the door to see a surprised looking Mitchie, cross-legged reading a book. Her stomach is huge he thought. "Mitchie." he said "What do you want Shane? Apologize? Its too late now." Mitchie. "Look Mitchie. I'm sorry. Its just I'm just not ready to be a dad. I am now. But please forgive me." he knelt. Mitchie smirked but her heart is still hurt. "No. I will never forgive you even if….." Mitchie stopped mid sentence when she felt pain. "Shane my water just broke" Shane panicked called her mom and carried her downstairs. Her mom instructed him to go to which hospital. He just nodded and ran out with Mitchie in his arms put her in the car and ran to the driver's seat drove listening to Mitchie complaining it was his fault. He knew it was the hormones. H jus kept quiet. When they reached the hospital, he carried her and put her in a nearby wheelchair and passed to the nurse. He waited a few minutes by registering for Mitchie. He was about to sit down when Jason, Ella, Nate, Caitlyn, Peggy, Baron and Mitchie's mom came. They asked him questions. He just calmed them down by saying "The doctor didn't say anything yet. That's when a doctor came out from the Emergency Room saying that Mitchie asked Shane to go in. He came in, and listened to what the doctor said. "Currently she is 5 mm dilated. It might be some time before she is ready to give birth. Shane who was already scrubbed saw Mitchie holding her contractions. She saw Shane and said "Shane, can you some here please." Shane gulped and held her hand and that's when she gripped his hand tightly when she got into an another contractions. "Mitchie hang in there." He said ignoring the throbbing of his hand. He kissed her forehead and said comforting words. A few hours later the doctor check Mitchie and told him it was time. He held Mitchie's hand as the doctor gave her instructions to breath, then push, the breath again. Mitchie followed what the doctor said. When the doctor said "Alright Mitchie, when I say count to three you push as much as you can ok?" Mitchie just nodded while Shane just smiled. The doctor counted to three and that's when Mitchie pushed as hard as she can giving all of her energy. After the third push a cry was heard and the doctor announced "it's a girl!" Mitchie cried as the nurse put their daughter on her. Shane kiss her head and said " She's beautiful Mitchie. Just like you. What should we name her?" Mitchie thought for a while and said "Alexandra Marie Gray. When he heard the last name she couldn't help but cry. "I love you Mitchie Torres. I know you love me too. I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise I will never leave you and our beautiful daughter ever again. I swear!" and that's when they kissed. Mitchie was happy that she and Shane are back together._

_Shane told Connie and the others where Mitchie and the baby was in which room. They followed him and when he opened the door, revealing Mitchie holding a pink bundle the girls couldn't help but squeal but was told to be quiet by Shane. Connie said "Honey, I'm so proud of you. Now what is the name of this little one?" Mitchie and Shane smiled and said instantly together "Alexandra Marie Gray!" They all squeal but the guys patted Shane's back congratulating him. After a few minutes of loud squeals and "Shhh's" later from Mitchie and Shane, the others decided to go home as visiting hours was over. Shane kissed Mitchie as he told her that he will come back tomorrow to help her since the she will be discharged tomorrow. While on the way home, Shane decided to go to the Jewellery store where he already made a reservation. He asked the clerk for the rings and read the initial inside it "You are always my No. 1 girl Mitchie" He kept the box in his pocket, paid for the ring and went home. That night Shane Gray's life changed forever as he slept peacefully for the first time in months._

_The next day, Shane helped Mitchie in a wheelchair as she held Alex (short for Alexandra) as they went out into the parking lot. Shane already put in Mitchie's bag in his car boot. He held Mitchie as she carefully went in the car still holding Alex in her arms. A male nurse took the wheelchair as Shane safely pushed the wheelchair. He thanked the guy and closed the door. He went to he driver's seat and started the car. In the car, the only sound is Alex's breathing as the baby slept peacefully in her mother's warm embrace. Suddenly the baby's eyes opened and she started to cry. Mitchie who was watching the outside view cuddled the baby and started to sing a song_

_"Girl, you're my one love, my one heart,_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'm tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_Alex fell asleep listening to her mom's voice. Shane smiled as they arrived right in front of Mitchie's front yard. All was quiet. Shane being a gentleman opened the door, and said "Shall m'lady?" and put up his arm. Mitchie joined her arm into Shane's as her other arm was holding the sleeping baby. Shane opened the door to reveal Connie, their friends and almost all the entire school including Tess who was holding a cake that says Welcome Home Mitchie and Baby Alex! Mitchie couldn't believe her eyes. She cried as Connie took Alex from her and she went to hug everyone. Shane received congratulations from the guys while the girls hugged Mitchie. "Hey Mitchie. I hope you don't forget about me." Sierra said showing up behind Caitlyn. "Sierra! OMG when did you get here?" She asked. Sierra smiled and said "This morning at 7 o'clock. Your mum called last night telling me that you just delivered and I rushed to come here and see you. Oh, I'm so proud of you.!" Sierra and Mitchie shared a hug. "So, you met my other best friends." She ask Sierra who grinned and said "Yeah. They are great. Who knew that Ella and I have the same passion for designs." Ella just blushed. Tess then came over and hugged her "Oh Mitchie, I'm so proud of you. Oh, if pop star here made you upset just give me a call and I will definitely come and kill him for you. Promise?" Mitchie looked at Shane who turned pale after Tess said that she would kill him and she just giggle. "She's just kidding Shane." while she winked at Tess and Tess winked back. It was quite crowded in the living room. Anyways, Shane held the box in his pocket and decided it was time._

_Mitchie was talking to Tess when Shane came up to her and kiss her. He whispered in Tess's ear telling her to sit somewhere else in the room. The room was buzzing with noise. He knelt down on his knees looked at Mitchie in the eyes and took out the small box from his pocket, Everyone including Mitchie gasped. He opened the box and said "Mitchie, I know we've known each other for a very short while but I love you and I want you to be the queen of my heart and be in my life forever with our daughter. So, Mitchie Torres would you do the honor of being my wife?" Mitchie with tears in her eyes said "Oh yes. I do!" and that's when everyone cheered. Shane took out the ring from the box and whispered "read the initial inside of the ring" as he put the ring on her ring finger. She turned the ring out a little bit and read "You'll always be my No.1 girl, Mitchie" She cried and gave him a kiss. The others congratulated them. Few hours later, after everyone has gone home, Mitchie took out the ring from her finger and read over and over again with a relieve in her heart. She will always be in his No.1 girl._

_Many months has passed since Alex was born and now she is 5 months old. She is growing into a beautiful baby girl. Alex giggled as her mom made silly faces. It was the day of the wedding. Mitchie was nervous as she straightened herself up and fixed her curled hair. She was wearing a A-line Sweetheart Chapel Train Chiffon wedding dress. The bridesmaids are wearing a A-line Scoop Floor-length Satin bridesmaid's dress. Connie held baby Alex who was wearing a white dress that has a bow I front of it and her head has been put a flower headband. Mitchie was nervous. Tess was rearranging the flowers since she's the maid of honor. She looked at how nervous the bride was and said "Mitchie, don't be so nervous." Mitchie was was shaking said "I can't. I'm too nervous and worried. What if he cancel the wedding? Who will I get married to?" Tess went up to her, held Mitchie's shaking shoulder and said Mitchie listen to me. He loves you. He won't do it I know he loves you too much to lose you again. OK. Now say it with me. I will not be afraid to get married to Shane Gray as he is my one true love" Mitchie followed her and said "I will not be afraid to get married to Shane Gray as he is my one true love" and that made her feel much better. She thank Tess and hugged her friend. Just they let go of each others embrace, Jason came in saying that it was time. Her dad came in said "Honey, you're ready?" Mitchie just nodded and followed her dad out the door followed by the bridesmaids. Connie wasn't around. She must've slipped out with Alex while she was busy trying to calm her nerves. As she listened to the music as the bridesmaids went in, her heart calmed down. When it was time for her, she gracefully held her dad's arm and walked down the aisle beautifully. Shane saw how beautiful his bride is couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "You're beautiful" Shane whispered when she reached the pillar. That's when the priest starts the ceremony. A few minutes later, they said their vows and when the ring was placed in each other's fingers, the priest said "You may now kiss the bride" Shane passionately kisses her. Everyone stood up. Rice was thrown as they make their way to the car. After a picture was taken, Mitchie took Alex from her mom and hugged her saying "I'm gonna miss you mom." Her mom cried tears of joy as she joined her new husband and went in the car and the drove to the eastern side of town to their new home to start their new life as a family._

_The End_


End file.
